fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Of Waifuism
Sword Of Waifuism Is a legendary sword that said to only take the blood of men and is incapable of taking woman blood. Since it respect woman so much that even thing about hurting woman to it was unacceptable. Shape The blade is pink in colour and have a very elegant, flamboyant shape. Power A special power that unique to the Blade is that it will become stronger when the enemy facing it are male. And it can only kill man, especially the muscular macho-type. This blade has been so powerful that now every man facing it will instantly became feminizing due to their natural instinct of avoiding danger. All who over came that instinct are litterally idiot. Because no matter what they're doing, they cannot escape a painful death since the more manly they're the easier it is to kill them. And those who think thay can use shounen bs like "Power Of Nakama" or "Fighting Spirit" or "GARness" or whatever the anime fandom call them these day will soon face the reality that it will now work directly against them. The sword will alway be stronger than them no matter how many power-up or Shounen BS they employed against it. As those thing will only make it become stronger and stronger until it became so strong that beings struck by it will instantly removed them from existence, and no matter what they do, they cannot avoiding it. Nothing you can do will save you from it's blade and thinking otherwise is merely dousing yourself in an illusion. An illusion that you can win, an illusion that can be easy shatter. As nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING that are manly can bypass this blade. All of your defense, power-up, reality-bending, logic-defilling, kicking reason in the curb, pierce the heaven, Za Warudo, Star Platium, Nakama Power, Hokuto no Ken, For The Emperor, Plot Armor bull*** has been tried against his blade alreadly. And those thing fall every single time to the point that the blade itself become so tire of them that it gain the power to INSTANTLY KILL YOU before you even think about using them against it. There is nothing you can do against this blade. Nothing will matter anymore when you're facing this blade. This blade is an absolute perfect weapon, beyond infinity, beyond even perfection itself and there cannot be anything more perfect that it when it come to killing men and only men. Because it will alway, constantly improve itself, become stronger and stronger. Since it hate any man that doesn't believe in Waifuism so much that the pure hatred alone is enough for it to become stronger than anything they thrown at it. And the love for Waifu will alway keep it on it mission of purging the world from any form of HERESY against Waifuism. Since it was design only to kill men, women cannot be killed by this blade. Since it respect women so much and essentially put them on a pedestral. Attempt to kill or hurt any woman near it will result in the blade instantly become angry and guaranteed an increased in it bloodlust that cannot be quenched unless it was doused with the blood of men. For each molecure of a woman blood spilled near this blade. The blood of 1 billion men need to drop in order to quenched this blade anger. Owner Lord Bá ĐạoCategory:Lord Omniverse